wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector spread WIXOSS Episode 3
is the third episode of selector spread WIXOSS. The episode premiered on October 17th, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters *Rūko Kominato *Tama *Mayu *Hanayo (in Yuzuki's body) *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Iona *Hitoe Uemura *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Akira Aoi *Urith *Chiyori *Eldora Cards * Tama, New Moon Miko * Yuzuki Zero * Iona Synopsis Tama speaks with Mayu with intent of wanting to return back to Rūko. Mayu agrees to her wish, leading to a reunion with Rūko in the most unlikely way. (Source: Funimation.com) Recap Rūko is at the scene of her previous battle with Akira, alone. Rūko weeps that she is unable to enjoy the battle, as she wasn't playing with her friends or with Tama. Meanwhile, in Mayu's realm, Tama is seen alone, crying and whimpering. Mayu asks her why she is crying, and asks Tama if she's thinking about Rūko. At school, several people gossip about the rumors of Yuzuki and Kazuki being in a relationship. They stare silently as they see Hanayo in Yuzuki's body and Kazuki walk by. Rūko overhears these rumors. She comes face-to-face with Hanayo, who asks her how Yuzuki is doing. She then questions why Rūko isn't battling, and advises her to continue battling. On the subway, Hitoe is reading a magazine featuring Akira, who is calling for people to play WIXOSS. She and Yuzuki discuss Akira and Rūko. Hitoe worries about Rūko, as Akira would make a beeline for Rūko after becoming a Selector again. Iona then calls out to Rūko and agitates her into battling again, stating how Hanayo knows how different Rūko is from the other girls. After school on the train, Hitoe and Yuzuki are seen reading Akira's article, trying to figure out what she's up to. Yuzuki then notices that Hitoe is spacing out, and calls out to her. Coming to her senses, Hitoe says that she's just worried about Rūko and about the possibility of Akira going after her. After school, Iona continues to pressure Rūko into battling as Rūko crosses the city to get home. Iona then starts to contemplate why Rūko lost her passion for battling; she considers that she may not enjoy battling because she's not doing it with Tama or with friends, but rejects those reasons, showing a misunderstanding of Rūko. She considers Rūko to be the greatest Selector and herself to be the greatest LRIG, and remarks that them not battling cannot be forgiven. Iona then states that Rūko carrying her around because she is a clue for finding Tama is a lie. Iona then questions Rūko as to why she's carrying her around at all, if she doesn't want to battle. Iona offers for Rūko to take advantage of her, but Rūko refuses. While Iona explains that Selectors and LRIGs naturally take advantage of each other, Rūko objects, saying that Hanayo made Yuzuki's wish come true. Iona responds that Hanayo only did so so she can live in the outside world, rather than as a LRIG. Rūko rejects this notion, but Iona questions just how much she knows about Hanayo anyway and states that she knows nothing about her or Tama. Iona then suggests that being that is alright, as there's no real need to know them. Despite Iona's constant pressuring, Rūko rejects the system, saying that it's not right. Rūko realizes that she only liked battling because it was with Tama. Iona rejects this, stating that the whole thing is nonsense, and that she's only using her as an excuse to battle. Rūko once again exclaims that she wants to meet Tama and demands information from Iona, asking her to spill everything she knows on what could have possibly happened to Tama. Iona whispers to herself that Tama could be with Mayu, but tells Rūko that "It's nothing" when she overhears it. Back in Mayu's realm, Tama is sitting by herself. Mayu greets her and appears in front of her. Tama expresses guilt that she lied to Rūko, and how Rūko might be crying right now. Mayu tells her that Rūko lied first. Several images of Rūko appear in the foreground, depicting Rūko talking about what life would be like for Tama as a normal girl. Mayu and Tama argue about Rūko's intentions. Tama wishes to meet Rūko again, but Mayu begs her not to, saying that the outside world is scary and full of liars and pain. Mayu begs Tama to stay with her forever. Tama sees a vision of three black silhouettes, resembling Tama, Mayu, and Urith. Tama realizes that she knows Mayu's voice. Mayu relents, allowing Tama to meet Rūko again, but warning her that she might not forgive Tama. Rūko, Hitoe, and Yuzuki are then seen meeting at a restaurant. Hitoe shows Rūko the magazine with Akira, warning her that Akira is actively searching for Selectors. Yuzuki then mentions on how Akira is posting rumors about Selector Battles on the net. Hitoe then shows Rūko one of Akira's tweets on her phone, and that the messages Akira is spreading are rumors of talking LRIG cards that can grant wishes. A bunch of girls from a nearby table is then heard gossiping about the tweets, however they just blow off the rumor as a rumor. Hitoe then tries to dissuade Yuzuki that nothing bad will happen, but Yuzuki voices her concerns that somebody might believe them and that they have to do something about it. As Hitoe starts talking about how pretty Akira has become and debates with Yuzuki about whether she still has the scar or not, Rūko replies that Akira still has it and that she had met and battled Akira, shocking Yuzuki and Hitoe. In Akia's apartment, Akira is seen sitting on her bed with a blanket around her; muttering Urith's name over and over again. In a flashback, Akira is seen talking to Urith about Akira's recent battle with Rūko, how their match was interrupted, and finally how badly Akira was thrashing her during the battle. As Akira excitedly talks to Urith about all of this, Urith places her on hand on Akira's cheek, thanks her, and then forcibly rubs off some of the makeup off of Akira's cheek, revealing her scar. Urith demands that Akira show the worst of herself, after which the view snaps back to the present, where Akira madly yells to herself in a mirror about wanting to do anything for Urith's love, even killing Rūko. As Rūko recants her battle with Akira to Hitoe, Hitoe is relieved that the battle ended prematurely. However, Yuzuki scolds Rūko asking her why she even battled Akira in the first place. In response, Rūko tells Yuzuki that she was afraid of the consequences that would occur to the people around her and herself if she refused, however, Yuzuki doesn't buy it and states that Rūko just wanted to battle. Hearing this, Hitoe tells Yuzuki off saying she is jumping to conclusions. Although, Yuzuki rebuts by reminding Hitoe that Rūko still has Iona with her, she then asks Rūko if she does have Iona with her. Rūko just guiltily looks at her bag and answers "Yes" when Hitoe asks her about it. Hitoe then asks Rūko why she still has Iona with her, Rūko replies that it's to find Tama, though Yuzuki rebuts that if she loses in the Selector Battles she won't find Tama. While they continue to argue, Iona mutters to herself that her friends are misleading her, making her unable to enjoy battling. Yuzuki reminds Rūko that as much as she feels anguish over Tama's disappearance, Yuzuki and Hitoe would feel the same way if Rūko disappeared. Hitoe then tells Rūko about how worried she was when Rūko was battling Iona, how she was afraid that Rūko would disappea, and how she'd be willing to do anything even sacrifice herself to save the both of them. But, then Hitoe rebuts herself saying that's not how friendship should be, having one of them sacrifice themselves for the other won't bring anyone happiness, and that they shouldn't ever do that. Yuzuki then tells Rūko that they're all in this together, so if one of them has to suffer then they all have to suffer, if one of them is sad then they'll all share in the sadness, because they are her friends. Rūko then apologizes, telling them that she won't act on her own to save Tama, which Yuzuki and Hitoe encourage and agree to. After receiving more words of encouragement from Hitoe and Yuzuko who have tears in their eyes, Rūko thanks them while crying as well. In another part of the city, Hanayo and Kazuki are walking home. Lost in a daze whilst thinking, Hanayo comes to a stop, though Kazuki notices and calls out to her. Hanayo feigns it as nothing, though Kazuki still appears to be worried. Later, as Rūko and Hitoe hang out and eat, Iona voices more complaints to herself about how Hitoe and Yuzuki are deceiving her and gets infuriated by how she has put so much effort into becoming Rūko's LRiG, and yet Rūko won't battle with her. Suddenly, Yuzuki and Iona detect the presence of a battlefield. Rushing to the battle site, they find Chiyori and Urith about to start a battle. Despite Rūko's best efforts to stop it, Chiyori and Urith open the battlefield. As the battle starts, a shocked Rūko sees that Urith's LRIG is none other than Tama. Featured Battle No battles were shown in this episode. Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation Category:Episodes